


What could make you believe?

by artsyhan



Series: The Devil Wears Prada [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, Not smut lmao, changbin is an art major, changlix, gay relationship, just - stan stray kids, mentions of chan and woojin, mentions of minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyhan/pseuds/artsyhan
Summary: The devil wears Prada, all of them told him that. But looking at the devil himself, giggling like a little kid, freckles on his cheeks, eyes fond and shining, Changbin was reminded that even the devil was once an angel.





	What could make you believe?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my The Devil Wears Prada series. All i want to say at the beginning is that the stories won't be related to each other, although i want to mention this one in another, but you'll see, lmao. honestly i started writing this as a series because i couldn't pick which one of three different ideas i had should i write. so yeah, you'll get all of them, but i don't know when.
> 
> anyyyways, im sorry for all the mistakes, english is not my first language.  
you can find me on twitter under @ lixnbin, uwu.

Changbin never believed in supernatural things. At the age of eleven, he already thought that religions are stupid, and then, he decided on being an atheist. It was fine with him, his parents and friends. And then, after a couple of years, at the age of twenty when he started majoring in Arts, Changbin met Felix. 

Felix wasn’t studying, even if he was younger than Changbin. He was holding a  _ family business,  _ but Changbin knew, that the blonde loved dancing. Felix was Australian, but his incredible skills in Korean wasn’t proving that. Just how fluent he was in English, talking with that damn Australian accent that caused Changbin’s knees to be weak. Felix was cute, with constellations made of freckles on his cheeks, eyes shining with passion and that sweet, little smile adorning his plump lips. 

Changbin was whipped, and he knew that. At some point, just on his graduating year in college, he knew that he fucking  _ loved  _ Felix with his whole heart. He told Chan, his best friend, and he looked at him nervously telling him to think about it again. Also, his older roommate, Woojin - he knew, and he reacted just like Chan. All of his friends who knew about Felix told him to be careful, and he couldn’t think about what they meant. 

Felix was friends with one guy his age, Jisung. Jisung was weird, but in a strange, good way, and Changbin liked him. He was straightforward, he knew what he wanted, and his dark sense of humor always made Changbin laugh. And he was openly bisexual, sometimes fucking with the dance major, Lee Minho. 

Felix appeared on his graduation ceremony because they were best friends, and Felix loved his art. The number of times when Felix ranted for hours that Changbin’s art was so, so amazing and stunning, and just good in every way possible, was spectacular. 

Then, Changbin started working on some pieces, doing art professionally, and he found his inspiration in the world, nature, and cities. 

Until one day, there was nothing. He stared blankly at the canvas, brush in his right hand, paints on his lap. He couldn’t move and paint, he couldn’t do his amazing art, that was always leaving Felix speechless.

– Do you believe in God? – Felix asked a week later when they were sitting in his club, Changbin wanting to waste his life in alcohol. And Felix couldn’t let him.

– I would if he could give me inspiration. – Changbin said, his eyes staying focused on whiskey glass he had. Felix laughed playing with his fingers. – I’m an atheist. All of that devil-angel-God-Jesus shit is just stupid to me. 

Felix watched him carefully. He was studying Seo’s face with incredible focus, probably knowing every stupid detail on his  _ hyung’s  _ face. Jisung, who was working in Felix’s club, and was probably listening to their conversation, came to them, a playful smirk on his lips. 

– What could make you believe in all of that stupid shit, my dear? – He asked, voice dripping sweet, making Changbin roll his eyes. 

– Probably meeting the devil himself. 

It was a joke, but he missed the way Jisung exchanged stares with Felix, that stupid, attractive smirk never leaving his lips. Felix knew what Jisung wanted him to do, and he also knew how easy he could lose Changbin. 

– Wouldn’t you be scared, Binnie? – He lolled his head, and Changbin could tell why Minho was fucking this  _ kid.  _ Jisung was so fucking stunning, his body smelling like sex and lust, his eyes full of seductiveness. He smiled, but that smile didn’t reach his eyes.

– Nope. I would tell him that his father is an ass. Fuck God, that’s all. Who cares. – He rambles, causing Jisung to giggle. And hell, if he wouldn’t be so damn in love with Felix, he would fuck Jisung’s brain out. 

– Come on, Binnie. You’re drunk, let’s get you to bed. – Felix said softly, and Changbin’s heart melted. Felix cared about him, and that was causing his brain to stop working properly for a while. 

Two days later he noticed that Felix was nervous whenever he was around Changbin. It was irritating as fuck, because hey, he needed his emotional support Yongbokkie, meanwhile, all he had was a frustrated mess that Felix became. 

– What is going on, Felix? – He asked angrily, causing Felix to flinch in his seat. That was annoying, and he was too damn mad to deal with that stupid kid he loved.

– I… - the blonde started, playing nervously with his shirt. Changbin wanted to take his hands away, it was damn Prada, and Felix was making it look messy. Stupid kid. - I just want to show you something, but you need to promise me that you won’t leave me. – He said carefully, voice stern and distant. 

It clicked when he said that. Felix was pushing Changbin away, so it won’t hurt that much if Changbin will decide to leave. His voice wasn’t having hope, as he already knew Changbin’s decision. 

– I’m not going to leave you, you dumbass. We know each other for ages now, nothing can make us fall apart. 

Before he knew, they were standing in front of the mirror, and Changbin was so fucking confused when Felix asked him to close his eyes. 

– You said that you’ll believe if you’ll meet him. I should tell you years ago, but I was just so, so scared. I’m sorry Changbin. Open your eyes, please.

Changbin opened his eyes, and the difference between what he saw seconds ago and at that moment, caused him to scream, but not in fear. 

Felix’s eyes were shining. He was laughing softly, covering his mouth with his hand, looking extremely cute like that. Even if the scenery wasn’t matching at all, because they were eating in the most expensive restaurant in Sydney, having small talk in Korean, as they ate something incredibly good, drinking red wine. 

It felt good, having Felix for himself, hearing him giggle, looking at his eyes when they had nothing but fondness in them. It felt so good to be the reason for that. 

Changbin knew that he was the only one to see this. All of them saw a monster, someone who should probably die and suffer in hell, even if it was exactly what Felix was doing for eternities, but for Changbin? 

The devil wears Prada, all of them told him that. But looking at the devil himself, giggling like a little kid, freckles on his cheeks, eyes fond and shining, Changbin was reminded that even the devil was once an angel.

– We have a flight to Los Angeles in three days, so we can enjoy Australia for a while. – Felix said softly, and oh shit. Changbin loved him with his whole heart.

When they ate, they went back to their hotel room, fingers interlocked, as Felix’s giggles played with Changbin’s heart. They closed the door, and Changbin placed his hands on Felix’s waist, pressing his body on the taller boy. He kissed his cheek lovingly It felt so good, loving Felix in that way. Even after knowing who he really was. 

Soon, Felix pushed him onto the bed, a smirk adorning his cute face. He licked his lips, and placed himself on Changbin’s lap, slowly lowering himself to kiss Changbin straight on the lips.

Making out with the devil himself was making him dizzy. Felix knew what he was doing, and it was so, so amazing. It was a pure irony because an atheist fell in love with Felix Lee, the devil.


End file.
